lobblfandomcom-20200213-history
Ualun
imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/406569[/img] uUalun/u iLocation Bio/i: Ualun is a volcanic island. There are multiple volcanos on the island, and all are active - although the main volcano, the biggest one, is the most dangerous and fiery of all. It very regularly spits out rocks of fire and lava on the island, which regularly causes casualties. Near the actual volcanos, and in the countless caves of the island, live the lizardmen. For them, the heat is second nature. They can even swim and bathe in the lava streams for short periods of time. For many centuries, they were happy in that state. Lounging around in the heat is a pleasant way to spend the time when you are cold-blooded, and food has always been plentiful on Ualun. In recent times however, the intelligent lizardmen have rapidly picked up a religion, or cult, or belief - whatever you may call it. They believe that deep within the fire and heat of the main volcano, a creature lives. Some claim to have communicated with it, and others claim to know this because of the strange dreams they have been having while lounging on the heated rocks. Whether real or not, nearly all of the lizardmen have started to believe this, and moreover, they now believe they need to come into contact with this creature... By sacrificing the blood of warrior enemies into the volcano, and thereby mystically triggering a volcano eruption. Whether that would actually work is uncertain, but would seem likely, and what would actually be unleashed if that eruption were to occur, is still a matter of debate. Some lizardmen sages claim an elemental semi-diety of fire who will lead them to power and immortality, others a demon who will scourge Orymm of all life except for them and other heat-loving beings. There are only a select few lizardmen who believe that these plans to make the volcano erupt are a bad idea. They have now all been banished, or have run away before they were killed, and live with the dark-skinned population of humans and dwarves on the island. Realizing that this eruption would need to be prevented at all costs, the lizardmen decided that they needed help - but the population on the island of humans and dwarves, even if they would all help, is far too slim to be able to be a power great enough. In recent years, many of them have died from a virulent disease. And worse, they are certainly not able to withstand the heat near the volcanos and in the caves. As despair took them, they then found the answer in an old belief of the population on the island: necromancy and voodoo. Investigating in the belief and then resurrecting an old nearly forgotten cult, these lizardmen have set themselves up as priest of the Cult of Perpetual Existence. The villagers have been more than accommodating to the existence of this cult, as they obviously wish to prevent the volcanic apocalypse just as much as the new death-priest lizardmen - and now all they had to for that purpose is accept that their direct diseased forefathers and friends do the battle for them! Now both the lizardmen and the death-cult is anxious to employ Blood Bowl teams to further their plans. The lizardmen themselves see a Blood Bowl team as a great way to sacrifice blood of warrior enemies into the volcano - all they need to do is steal (parts of) any fallen enemies on the pitch, and take them to the volcano. The death-cult on the other hand, sees it as their goal to prevent this eruption from ever happening at all costs! A Blood Bowl team of their own could block the lizardmen success as much as possible, and in addition, they are tasked with helping to somehow discover a horrible truth behind the 'heart of the volcano' - no doubt a Blood Bowl team could discover more during travels over Orymm somehow. iUnleash The Eruption! / Perpetual Existence/i: 20%. iSpecial Conditions/i: bFlame Bursts/b: Ualun's main volcano is an extremely active volcano, and will regularly spit out rocks of flame onto the island. This is represented by giving any team playing on this location with the free use of a wizard, which is to ONLY use its 'fireball' function, NOT the lightning bolt function. iSupports Following Player Acquisition/i: Lizardman (All), Necromantic (All), Slann (Kroxigor), Dwarf (Lineman), Human (Lineman), Chaos Pact (Marauder), Vampire (Thrall), Undead (Zombie, Ghoul, Wight). iCan Support/i: Lizardman (1), Necromantic (1). img/img Adjacent Regions: Saarth, Ryder's Cove